bobobofandomcom-20200214-history
Hajike
Hajike (ハジケ) is a term used throughout the manga anime anime series, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. Introduction In the world of Bo-bobo, Hajike is the art and philosophy of doing bizarre or unexpected things in order to confuse, fight, out-do others, or as a regular way of life. Those who practice Hajike are called Hajikelists, also known as Wiggin' Specialist in the English dub. Used by many of the weird warriors of the world, such as Bo-bobo or Don Patch. The word is taken from the Japanese verb hajikeru (弾ける), which means "to burst open" or, in more appropriate terms, "to wig out or go crazy". Means of Hajike While Hajike '''can just be an idea, art, or philosophy to some, it can even, by some people, be used as a concept or even as a law of reality. '''Low levels of Hajike are used to equate to Toonforce where moderately powerful users use it for "Reality Warping", "Size Manipulation"," Shapeshifting, Duplication", and "Regeneration" ranging from "Mid-High to Mid-Godly". Hajike can even change someone's biology and even their race. Hajike can change someone's mortality or bring people to life, or kill people. Hajike has been used for Probability,Fate Manipulation on high levels, and is also commonly used for extremely powerful "Plot Manipulation". Most Hajike users have 4th Wall Awareness, and some uses of Hajike even treat it as energy. Hajike users as potent as Don Patch and Bo-bobo even have Hajike Souls. Many other abilities and references. List of terms associated with Hajike Hajikelist (ハジケリスト, Hajikerisuto)/'Wiggin' Specialist': A hajikelist is able to fight opponents or each other using random, silly tactics in order to either confuse or out-do their opponents to the point of insanity. Hajike Festival (ハジケ祭, Hajike Matsuri): Purukogi (プルコギ, Purukogi)/'Wig Out': A technique where a hajikelist puts up their index and pinkie fingers in the air over and over while saying "purukogi" over and over. It is unknown what this actually does, if anything at all. Hajike Bird (ハジケ鳥, Hajike Tori)/'Wiggin' Bird': A small green bird that can be used to determine how strong one's hajike skills are. The bird will transform into a random object when tossed. In some cases, he bigger the object, the stronger the hajike. However, if one's hajike is too weak, the bird will turn into Captain Ishida. King of Hajikelists (キング・オブ・ハジケリスト, Kingu・Obu・Hajikerisuto)/'King of Wiggin' Specialists': A title given to the winner of an unseen yearly contest to see who among the participants is the strongest, most insane of all hajikelists. Only four winners of this contest were ever revealed: *'Don Patch': Won the contest 50 years in a row. *'Rice': Won the next contest after Don Patch stopped participating. *'Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo': Defeated Rice in a hajike battle, who willingly handed the title over to him. *'Hiragi': Won the contest the next year after Rice. List of known hajikelists *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (character)King of Hajikelist *Don PatchLegendary Hajikelist *Hajike Gang *Tokoro TennosukeEpisode 15 *HatenkoAssociation with Hajike Gang *DengakumanEpisode 26 *Hajike Block *N&NsAssociation with Hajike Block *Rice *Shigeki X *Hiragi *Jati *Black Bo-bobo Trivia References Category:Terms